The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Revamping done: February 19] Older fic revamped; it's probably one of the most creative things I've written. Pulitzer finds out -exactly- how the newsies feels when he gets thrown into their world.
1. Taste of his own medicine

The Light at the End of the Tunnel  
by Coneflower  
Writer talk: I wrote this story a good long time ago, but just got around to revamping it. It's probably the most creative thing I ever written, and is by far one of my favorite Newsies fics that sprang from me :D Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Joseph Pulitzer sat tall in his chair. The newsboys that had been striking outside were gone for the night, and he was glad too. They had made his life miserable by striking. He was losing a ton of money, but wouldn't give in no matter what happen. He had the power and that was all that mattered to Mr. Joseph Pulitzer.   
"Do you really have any idea what your doing to those boys, chief?" Seitz asked, out of no where.   
Pulitzer turned his chair to face his assistant and took a long drag of his cigar.   
"Yes, I do, Seitz. I'm teaching them how to be strong and not mess with the power that you know you won't win over" was Joe's answer. He glared at Seitz; who glared back. Seitz didn't like this one bit.   
His boss had gone too far, but Seitz knew he had to stay onboard. He had a family to take care of, and if he wanted to keep his wife and daughters happy, he needed a lot of money. Seitz walked to the door, and turned, "I'm going home now, chief. But before I go, I want you to think about what your doing to those poor boys. Put yourself in their shoes and see how you feel about living on the street with no family or money in your name. Think about it."   
With that, Seitz left. He didn't know if his boss even heard a word he had said, but he at least tried.   
Pulitzer took another long drag from his cigar as he stared out the window.   
"I'll never break" he murmured. He felt weak a moment later, and held his heart area in his chest. "Jonathan!" he yelled, but not loud for anyone outside the room to here. Pulitzer fell out his chair onto the floor unconscious.   
  
Joe raised his head. He had a slight headache, but otherwise felt fine. His eyes were blurry - that was nothing new. His eyesight had always been bad.   
The setting around him become very clear all the sudden, and it shocked him. Joe peered around - still lying on the ground - to see people and wagons and carriages passing feet away from him. He blinked, not believing what he was seeing.   
"Hey kid!" a voice screeched from behind him. Joe switched his face to the opposite direction to see a boy with 'cowboy' clothes on. "You okay?"   
Joe glared at him. "What am I doing here? Why aren't I in my building?"   
"Uh…" the cowboy mumbled, scratching his chin. "Wha' building?"   
Joe's face turned to shock. "The World Building, you imbecile kid!" He jumped to his feet, but fell flat on his rear.   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool it! You shouldn't be calling people who are bigger than you an imbecile or kid" the cowboy warned, trying to help Joe up.   
Stubborn, Joe tugged away and stood up on his own.   
"What do you mean 'bigger'?"   
"Just look at me and you." The cowboy stood tall; Joe was only up to his shoulders. When Joe finally realized this, he growled at his confusion of why he was in a boy's body and not his own.   
"Hey Jack! Whatcha found?" a boy with an eye patch yelled from down the alleyway. He was followed by a few other boys around the same height and all taller than Joe.   
"I think I found me a confused kid" Jack answered, gesturing to Joe.   
"Confused?" a boy with dark skin and curly hair said as they walked up.   
"He thinks the World Building is his and he called me an imbecile" Jack laughed, smacking Joe on the back.   
"Oh, that's not good to do, kid" an Italian boy commented.   
"Why do you keep calling me kid! I'm not a kid!" Joe yelled, in a rage, backing away from the group of boys.   
"Then why do you look like a kid. You're as short as Racetrack right heah and as scrawny as Spot Conlon" Jack retorted, almost yelling back.   
Joe stared down at himself then back up at all the boys who surrounded him.   
He didn't know what happen or why he was a boy again, but he sucked up his pride and knew he wouldn't win against these guys no matter what he claimed.   
Plus, they were all bigger then him and could easily beat the snot out of him. "I'm Joe" he said lowly, feeling embarrassed now.   
"So, you do have a name" Jack stated. "I'm Jack Kelly, but most people call me Cowboy." He spit in his palm and offered it to the new kid. Joe stared at his hand wondering why this guy just spit in his hand and wanted to show it to him. Times had really changed since he was a boy. "That's fine if you don't spit shake yet." Jack took his hand away and wiped in on his pants ((ewwww……well, it had to go somewhere! What'd you want me to say? He wiped his spit on Mush? I don't think so!)). "Joe, these are me pals - Kid Blink, Snoddy, Mush, Dutchy, and Racetrack. We're newsies."   
Joe almost collapsed when he heard the word "newsies". He glared at Jack.   
"So, your the one who's been causing all the noise by the World distribution office?"   
"Yeah" Jack shrugged.   
"We're fightin' for our rights" the Italian they called Racetrack replied.   
"You shouldn't do that" Joe growled, between his teeth.   
"Look kid" Jack started, placing his hand on Joe's shoulder. "We're strikin' for a good reason. Now, what I wanna know is, if you got a place to stay?"   
Joe thought for a moment. He looked down at his self again. No one would believe he was the mighty Joseph Pulitzer in rags and only 5 foot tall. He shook his head. "No, I don't."   
"Then you can come with us to the lodgin' house" the boy with the eye patch they called Blink spoke up.   
"Yeah, it's a good place if you don't have anywhere to go" the boy named Mush said, so happily.   
Joe agreed to stay at the lodging house, so, he followed his foes.   
When they arrived at the lodging house, Joe looked at it in disgust. "This is where you live?"   
"Yeah" Jack replied, not fazed. "I've been living heah for years now."   
"I've been living heah since I was seven" the relatively quiet, Snoddy, told him.   
Joe stared at him funny and cocked his head. "Seven?"   
"Yeah. Is that a problem that I didn't have a home to go to?" Snoddy replied. He was usually a quiet, good guy, but this Joe kid was getting annoying.   
Joe shook his head. "That's your problem; not mine."   
"Let's head on in" Jack said, taking the lead as always.   
"Kloppman might die when he sees we've brought in a stray" Dutchy remarked.   
"If he does, then we get the lodging house to ourselves" Race remarked.   
Everyone smacked him with their hats as they walked in the door. The boys acted casual when they stepped into the lobby. Joe just went along with the whole act. He'd find out answers to why he had been turned back into a boy later. Right now, it was interesting to see the striking newsboys in action; his enemies……   
"Kloppman!" Jack's voice rang through the lobby of the lodging house. Kloppman jumped two feet in his chair from the loud noise. "Opps, sorry."   
Kloppman glared at the boy and asked, "What are you doin' here this time a day boys? Aren't you suppose to be striking?"   
"Yeah, but we stopped 'cause we found a kid" Race replied.   
"I'm not a kid!" Joe yelled, from behind all the boys. He pushed his way to the front desk.   
Race snorted. "Sure you are."   
"We wanted to know if Joe heah can stay 'cause he ain't got no play to go."   
Jack cupped his hands down on Joe's shoulders. The boy tried to shrug Jack's hands off.   
"Sure, why not" Kloppman said, disappearing into the back room mumbling something.   
The newsies traveled up the stairs. Joe peered around in disgust. He'd never had to go through this before especially as a boy. Even when he went to war, he wasn't this disgusted by everything. Maybe it was because he was with his foes. He growled to himself. In the bunkroom, all the guys separated and Joe was left at the door.   
"Pick out a bunk, Joe. Any one that doesn't look taken. We'll be goin' to get a bite to eat at Tibbys in a while when Denton - he's a reporter for the Sun - gets off work" Jack explained, right before he started poking under the bunk he sleep on.   
Joe walked silently to a bunk near the mid of the room, recording the name of the Sun reporter in his memory. The bed he was approaching looked empty.   
It was kind of bare and didn't really looked sleep in. He snorted and sat down.   
"I wouldn't sit there if I was you" came a voice that belonged to Snoddy from the front of the room. He had stayed down in the lobby waiting for Pie Eater to get back.   
"Huh?" Joe looked up.   
"Who's the kid on my bed?" a boy, standing next to Snoddy, asked. Snoddy leaned over and whispered something to him. The boy nodded his head and they walked over to the bunk.   
"So, you're new I hear. I'm Pie Eater" Pie stuck his hand out, not spitting in it. That was one of the things Snoddy whispered to him.   
"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Joe, but what's it to you?" Joe replied bitterly.   
Pie cocked an eyebrow. "You're sittin' on me bed. Get off" he snarled lowly, close to Joe. Joe was about to go into one of his anger fits when he remembered he was just a kid again. *Just a kid* - he thought. *I hate that feeling. To be a boy again is wrong especially when I have to collaborate with these chumps.* He stood up and backed away. "Thank yas" Pie said, scooting over to his bed.   
Snoddy was snickering to himself a little. "Me pal heah acts like he's tough, but Pie has a soft side."   
Pie burst into uncontrollable laughter. Joe just stared at them, confused.   
"Soft side?" Pie couldn't stop laughing. "Like you, Snoddy?"   
His shy friend blushed and was smacked on the cheek by Pie - who had stopped rolling on his bed long enough to stand up. Joe snorted at the childish scene.   
"Fellahs! We're leavin' for Tibbys! Whoever wants to come, we're walkin' out the door" Jack announced over the room. Jack walked out the bunkroom with Mush and Blink behind him.   
"Looks like thats our cue" Pie Eater remarked.   
"You comin' with us, Joe?" Snoddy asked. Joe only nodded and followed them out.   
Tibbys was buzzing with newsboys. It was Joe's nightmare. They were rowdy, hyped, and intimidating. Joe's mouth fell open when he realized just how big these boys were. They didn't look that big from up in his little sanctuary atop the World Building. Snoddy elbowed him back to reality and Joe sat in a corner with some of the newsies he had already met.   
"Pick whatever you wanna eat, Joe" the newsie with the eye patch told him.   
Joe didn't remember his name, but knew it was something ridiculous.   
"Yeah, Denton pays for everything" Mush whispered from across the table.   
"Where is Denton anyway?" Pie Eater asked. He didn't want to order something if the money source wasn't there.   
"He's coming," a girl answered as she stepped in the restaurant.   
All the guys turned to look at her. "Shoegoil!" all the guys shouted at the girl.   
A huge smile came across Mush's face. "Heya Shoe!"   
"Hey guys" Shoe walked over to the main table in Tibby's where most of the guys were sitting. "Hey Mush." She grinned uncontrollably, sitting down next to him.   
"So, Shoe, where's Denton at?" Jack asked.   
"He was over at the girls' house interviewing them" she replied.   
Blink mischievously grinned. "Why don't the goils come and visit us sometimes."   
"Why don't we go visit them" Pie remarked, jabbing Snoddy's ribs.   
Snoddy rolled his eyes and generally disregarded his friend's statement.   
Shoe suddenly noticed a new kid at the table. "Who are you?"   
"That's Joe" Mush answered quickly.   
"I can talk for myself" Joe growled cynically.   
"Hey! You don't sound like you wanna be heah." Shoe raised an eyebrow.   
Joe was about to shoot back a retort when the front door slammed open.   
"Boys! I have news!" A man with a dark blue suit on ran in and all the newsies crowded around him.   
"Wha' is it, Denton?" Jack asked a little worried, but Denton had a smile on his face - obviously happy.   
"Ole' man Pulitzer…" He had to take a breath. "…had a heart attack and is in acoma."   
All the newsies were shocked and glad at the same time, but a different reaction came from Joe. "WHAT?!?!" he screamed, almost hyperventilating. 


	2. So many things to learn

All the newsies looked at Joe in horror and confusion. "Joe, you all right?" Jack asked, from behind him.   
The 'younger' boy glanced back at him - almost in tears - then ran out of Tibbys. The newsies exchanged baffled glances.   
"That kid has been acting strange ever since we found him" Racetrack remarked, trying to start a poker game without any worry to the situation.   
Jack nodded. "Yeah, he has."   
Snoddy shook his head in remorse then ran out the door with Pie Eater following. They ran down the street a little ways till Joe was in view.   
He was slumped against a building, eyes redden and face tear streaked. This was too much for an old man under stress to take. The two newsies strolled up to him cautiously.   
"Joe, you all right?" Snoddy asked carefully, stepping up next to the kid.   
"Why the heck you flutterin' over hearing 'bout Pulitzer. He's the enemy heah" Pie added, a little rough toned. Snoddy elbowed him in the gut.   
Joe glared up at them. "You wouldn't understand. That Jack Kelly didn't. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not."   
Snoddy and Pie exchanged bemused looks. "Look heah" Snoddy started. "We'll understand no matter what you tell us."   
Pie snorted abruptly, and received another jab in the gut by his best friend.   
Joe didn't know how to say this or even if to say who he really was. He glared aggressively at Pie, who he posed as a threat for some reason. But, Snoddy seemed to be trustworthy even if he was a newsie.   
Joe sighed deeply, and spilled fretfully, "I am Joseph Pulitzer."   
Pie had to suppress his laughter, but Snoddy listened intensively.   
"And, how is this possible?" he said.   
Joe blinked, annoyed. "I don't know!" he burst out.   
"Hey, hey. Joe, calm down." Snoddy placed a firm hand on the 'younger' boy's shoulder. "I believe you."   
"Wha'?" Pie objected indirectly, not knowing whether to believe if his friend was telling the truth. Although, Snoddy wasn't one to lie.   
"So, you don't know how the heck you got in a boy's body?" Snoddy asked.   
"No! This is me. This is how I looked when I was this age. I…I…I don't know what to think." Joe sank to the ground, leaning against the brick wall.   
Pie had been thinking silently about the whole situation. "So, if you're Pulitzer - the guy who is trying everything to ruin our lives - can we soak ya?" he asked, casually.   
"Pie Eater!" Snoddy glared at his friend. Pie was known for his nonchalant remarks that usually got him in trouble.   
A miserable growl came from the boy on the ground. There really wasn't anything that could be done. What was he suppose to do - plow his way into the World Building and claim his turf? He'd be thrown into the Refuge before a word could escape his throat. Joe felt like disappearing into thin air.   
"Well, we can't do anything 'bout that right now. So, why don't we go back to Tibbys and get something to eat" Snoddy suggested, holding a hand out to Joe. Joe raised his head and excepted the help.   
The trio walked back to down the street to the restaurant with Joe lagging behind. As they strolled back through the door, all the newsies looked toward them.   
"You okay, Joe?" Jack asked, sounding concerned.   
Joe shook his head, and Snoddy answered for him. "Yeah, he's all right. Just a little shook up."   
"About wha'?" Shoe spoke up openly, from her seat by the window.   
"None a your bee's wax, Shoe" Pie said, actually defending Joe. He had no idea why…maybe by the staunch expression on Snoddy's face. *This kid is going to be trouble* - he thought.   
Jack stepped up beside Snoddy, and whispered, "Wha's goin' on heah?"   
"Can we talk 'bout it at the lodging house?"   
"Yeah." Jack nodded, fixing his watch on Joe - who had sat down in a corner looking like a horse had just kicked him.   
*********************   
"So, wha's up?" Jack asked, planting himself on a spare crate a top the lodging house.   
Snoddy sighed. "Joe said he was actually Pulitzer, but only in a boy's body. I know it sounds weird, but…"   
Jack cut him off. "So that's why he was sayin' he owns the World Building. Geez…" he rose to his feet. "That kid has problems."   
"In the head" Pie commented lowly, from the fire escape. He had been up there the whole few minutes Jack and Snoddy had been up there, but was keeping quiet.   
"Pie, stop that!" Snoddy yelled. "Now, look, for some reason this kid sounds like he's telling the truth. Don't know why but he does. Anyways, I think we should look into this. Like get Denton to get information for us."   
Jack shifted uncomfortably, scratching the head. "I guess we could do that, but the kid just might be…y'know…" He throw a thumb in Pie's direction. "Wha' he said."   
Snoddy rolled his eyes. This wasn't going anywhere. He stood up, frustrated.   
"Fine then. I'll do this by meself." He walked down the fire escape feeling like an idiot.   
Jack shrugged and turned to Pie. "Got a clue wha's up wit him?"   
*********************   
Joe sat with his knees tucked into his chest on a bed in the bunk room. He didn't care who's bed it was, his mind was on bigger things like getting back to his newspaper. It wouldn't be healthy to claim that you were actually Joseph Pulitzer and be in the middle of hundreds of newsies. Although, nothing bad had happen yet besides the fact that he was a boy! Joe looked up when he heard footsteps on the fire escape. Snoddy stormed in from the window not looking amused.   
"What's got you so fired up?" Joe asked aggressively, still tucked on the bed.   
Snoddy shook his head uneasy and sat down next to him. "I talked with Jack about your situation, he thinks your kinda …" he trailed off.   
"What?"   
Snoddy shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words. "He thinks your kinda not all there."   
"What?!" Joe shot up and started pacing, his face gone totally malicious. "I knew this would happen. Can't trust street trash."   
That stung, but Snoddy ignored the intended comment. "Joe, kid, calm down! We'll find wha's goin' on with this. It's not like it's the end of the world." Snoddy kicked himself. Bad chose of words! Although it equally mirrored Joe's comment. Joe glared at him like he wanted to ring his neck. "I mean, we'll get this fixed, you'll see."   
Snoddy watched as Joe soaked up his words as he paced around the room. Snoddy started to wonder why he want to help the person who was trying to make the newsies' lives miserable. *Very strange thing* - he thought. *How did I become such a sap? Pie is right, I am too nice.*  
Just then, Shoe strolled in. Joe, with his eyes cemented to the floor, almost ran right into her. "Whoa! Kid, watch where you're goin'!"   
Joe sighed in frustration, pinning her with a glare. "Would you people stop calling me 'kid'! I am over 30 years your elder."   
Shoe couldn't help but double over in laughter. *Oh great, Shoe, make him feel worse* - Snoddy thought.   
"Geez, Joe, you are a crack up." She slowly sat on a bed, holding her stomach. Joe's mouth twitched. He wanted to say some choice words, but decided not to since Shoe was a girl.   
"Listen Shoe" Snoddy started, trying to break the silence that had just been filled with embarrassing laughter. "Could you take Joe around town for a while?" Shoe peered at him momentarily. "Y'know, just to get his mind off things."   
It took a second for it to register, but Snoddy sounded like he meant business. Shoe stood up. "Sure, why not." She walked over to the boy who was disgruntlely staring out the window. "Come on, Joe. We're goin' for a walk."   
Joe looked up with a frown. A walk sounded better than staying there at the lodging house to be criticized in his face for something he was not lying about. Snoddy watched as the two left. He knew what he had to do now…   
*********************   
Joe was brooding as him and Shoe walked down the street. The city was busy with men in business suits going home from their offices. Ladies in lacy dresses sauntered around like they had something to show off. Joe snorted inwardly at the thought that he would be in his fancy office at the moment talking with Seitz about the evening edition.   
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Shoe asked.   
Joe dragged his feet, his eyes unreadable. "Nothing you would want to hear about because you wouldn't believe me. No ones does." He stared down the street, biting his lip.   
"I will though." It sounded genuine.   
"I am Joseph Pulitzer."   
Shoe blinked, but knew not to go against what he said - so not to make him more upset. "That's a good thing to know."   
Joe snorted, abruptly. "Where are we going?" he asked.   
"Right heah!" She suddenly stopped, catching Joe's arm.   
Joe threw her a questioning look. "Why are we here again?" The place was Tibbys, and most of the Manhattan newsies were still there just goofing off.   
The two stepped in to be greeted by an unfamiliar voice…only to Joe though.   
"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Shoegoil" Spot Conlon remarked from a table he was leaning on.   
Shoe whirled her eyes. What the heck was HE doing there?! She clenched her fist. "Heya Spot, I see you crawled out of your hole for a little visit."   
He banged his cane against the floor and stood up straight. "Who's your new beau?"   
That got her. Shoe didn't like Spot Conlon one bit. "He ain't me beau" she replied, glancing over at Mush who casually breathed a sigh of relief. "This is Joe."   
Spot peered over Joe. The kid was as skinny as he was, but that didn't stop him from getting ideas. Never to pass up an opportunity… "You look like you been beaten to the punch, kid."   
"I have, idiot" Joe growled. Bad idea! He didn't know how the Brooklyn leader's mannerisms played out, but found out very quickly when he noticed he was sprawled on the floor with an arm choking his neck.   
"Spot!" Shoe shrieked, mouth agape. Mush ran over and held her back from killing Spot. All the newsies gathered around to watch the usual show that played when a new person didn't know who the Brooklyn leader was.   
"Let Joe learn while he's in a controlled environment" Race said to Shoe.   
Joe gathered up enough energy to place his foot gently on Spot's stomach and kick him off. He gasped for air getting up from the floor. Joe threw a fist at Spot from a few feet away, but it was blocked. Spot was fast. Especially when he slugged Joe in the eye.   
The waiters and manager were watching the fight with frowns, but didn't stop the entertainment. The front door opened uninterruptedly as Pie Eater strolled on in. He smirked at the sight of the brawl.   
"Well, lookey, lookey" he spoke, squeezing up to Shoe, Mush, and Race. "I see Joe met Spot in the usual fashion."   
"Shut up, Pie" the three hollered at him.   
"Wha'?" He acted innocent. "I was just speakin' the truth!"   
The fight ended a minute later with Joe laying on his stomach and Spot with his knee in Joe's back. Both boys were gasping for air.   
"That oughta teach you not to mess with Spot Conlon." The boy under him jerked. Spot's grip tightened. "You got that?"   
He nodded and was released. A trickle of blood trickled from Spot's lip and Joe sported a fresh back-eye. Joe collapsed roughly into a nearby chair.   
"You all right?" Shoe asked, concerned.   
Joe just nodded again. Pie Eater lightly slapped his back, making him jump.   
"Have fun? Making new friends, I see." Joe shot a deadly glare at Pie - who was laughing - but Joe was too wiped out to retort back.   
"You fight good, kid." Joe snorted at the term 'kid', once again. Spot wiped the little stream of blood off his lip with a napkin. "Whatcha name again?"   
"Joe" he murmured out.   
"Jackey-boy found a feisty one." Spot whistled intently then walked across the restaurant with pride.   
Joe stared at the boy who just whooped his butt. "Who the heck was that boy?!" he mustered up, with all his strength left.   
"That…" Racetrack began answering. "…is Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies."   
Joe blinked, ghastly. Leader? Of Brooklyn? He couldn't believe what he just heard, but excepted it - making a mental note not to visit Brooklyn.   
"Here you go." A voice came from beside him, knocking Joe out of his surface thoughts. Mush handed him a rag with ice in it.   
An unexpected word came from Joe's mouth: "Thanks."  
"Where's Snoddy?" Pie Eater suddenly asked. "When I got off the roof with Jack, he was gone."   
Shoe shrugged. "He didn't say anything to me, but I could tell he was about to do something serious by the tone in his voice."   
Pie smacked his forehead. "I think I know where he went. Catch you guys later."   
They watched as their friend disappeared out the door.   
"I'm gonna head back to the lodgin' house to start up a poker game" Race announced, listlessly.   
"Wha' are you up to, Shoe?" Mush asked, grinning.   
Shoe patted him on the cheek. "I gotta keep a eye on Joe. Snoddy's orders."   
Mush frowned. "Ya'll doin' anything special?" He had a hint of jealousy in his voice when he knew not to worry.   
"No!" Shoe rolled her eyes. "Joe gots a big problem that Snoddy is trying to fix and I got a place to bring him."   
Mush raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"   
She pretended to punch him in the stomach. "I'm bringin' him…" she leaned in closer, whispering where. Mush just nodded. "You okay with that?"   
"Yeah, I guess I'll go back to the lodging house and play a few rounds a poker."   
"Good idea! Let Race win your money" Shoe smiled. Mush laughed, because he knew it was true. She kissed him on the cheek. "And when I get back…" she started whispering in his ear again. Joe glanced at them, curiously. Mush grew crimson, grinned, then bid goodbye.   
"Ready?" Shoe smirked, mischievously.   
"Yes, if your finished with your 'love fest'." It was more of a comment than a question. But, it made Shoe blush - obviously.   
They walked down a street a few blocks from the Newsboys Lodging House. He wondered where they were going, but quickly received his answer.   
Shoe stopped. "We're heah."   
Joe cocked his head. "Where's here?" He looked up in the direction Shoe pointed to. A faded sign read "Newsgirls' Lodging House". 


	3. I was blind, now I see

Pie Eater ran down the alleyways. He knew where Snoddy was, and didn't want his best friend to make a fool of himself. Too soft - he mused as he ran back into the street. In front of a building - that looked like apartments - he walked casually inside. Didn't want to make himself look out of place or anything. Pie stared up the stairs a few feet away to see Snoddy climbing up them.   
"Snoddy!" Pie trekked up beside him.   
Snoddy rolled his eyes. "Pie, whatcha doin' heah?" he asked, knowing good and well why.   
"Y'know, you're gonna make yourself look as crazy as Joe does."   
"Now, look heah!" Snoddy stepped forward making Pie trip down a step. He looked a little taken aback from the former's very rare outburst. "I'm doin' this because for some reason, I believe the kid! I don't know why. I just do. Now I'm gonna go up there and talk tp Denton and see wha' we can get done."   
There was an awkward silence between the two. Pie had found the laces on his shoes very interesting at the moment. If Snoddy was going to go on a suicide mission, why not join him? "Can I help too?" Snoddy was about to yell again when it kicked in what Pie Eater had said. He nodded with an amused, but small grin. They proceeded up the stairs to Denton's apartment.   
Every since the strike, all the guys had learned where they could find the star reporter; just in case they needed help or a hide out from the bulls. Snoddy took a deep breathe and knocked. A minute later, they were greeted by Mr. Bryan Denton.   
"Hello boys. What can I do for you?" he asked, inviting them in. The two newsies stepped inside. Snoddy's eyes were caught by the girl near the kitchen. Denton noticed the 'staring'. "I don't believe you've met my niece, Emma."   
"Good day, ma'am" Snoddy muttered shyly.   
"Heya Miss Emma" Pie Eater gave a more aggressive than passive greeting. But with a friendly smile and nod, of course.   
Emma gave a little wave and smile then disappeared into another room. They could hear a slight giggle. Snoddy and Pie sat down on the off-white couch. "Now what can I for you?"   
"Uh…" Snoddy didn't know exactly how to explain this. "Y'see Denton, there's this new kid at the lodgin' house. And he is claimin' that he's Pulitzer. He don't know how he became a boy again, but he won't stop saying that he is Pulitzer himself. Wha's weird is, is that this kid appeared the same time Pulitzer went in a coma." He took a deep breathe from talking so fast.   
Denton stared at the rug on the floor, scratching his chin. "That is a problem." Denton thought for a moment. "What do you boys want my help for? I don't know how to go about this odd case."   
"Well, we really don't know. I just wanna help this kid, because I actually believe he's tellin' the truth."   
Denton was lost in thought for a few more minutes. Pie was sitting there, getting a little fidgety. Snoddy was trying to think, but his eyes keep shifting in the direction Emma had gone off in. Pie finally stood up, abruptly.   
"Denton, do you think you can get a picture of Pulitzer from when he was a boy?" Pie asked. His idea stuck.   
"Pie, that's a great idea 'cause Joe said that's wha' he looked like when he was a kid!" Snoddy jumped up as well.   
"It'll be hard boys, but I can probably do it." They shook hands, and then the newsies left. Snoddy had to take one last glance where Emma had gone. Now she reappeared for one last smile. Pie pulled Snoddy out the door.   
"This is great!" Snoddy shouted excitedly. "Let's go tell Joe. This'll make his day much better."   
  
*********************   
  
Joe peered up at the building. "Why are we here?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the sign.   
"You say you're Pulitzer, right?" Joe nodded, absently. "Then I wanna show you a different side of the newsies; one you probably don't see. Come with me." Shoe lead the way into the door. She bid 'hello' to the lady sitting at the desk, and explained that Joe was harmless. After about five minutes of arguing, Joe followed Shoe down a hallway. They stopped.   
"Now what?" Joe said, impatiently.   
"Y'know, you ask too many questions. Just take a look."   
Joe turned to what the room in front of them was holding. There, sat about a dozen teenage girls. All they're attention was caught by the newcomer, and they looked at him. Joe stared back, not knowing what to think…how to react…what to do next. He felt a little push.   
"Go talk to 'em" Shoe implied. She pushed him again. Joe obeyed, stepping in the room. "Heya goils, this is Joe. He's new 'round heah. Make him feel welcome."   
Slight grins ran across their faces. Some of the girls came over to talk to Joe. They told him about life on the street and how it was to be a newsgirl. After a while, he broke away from them when Shoe came back from wherever she had gone. She brought him to the roof of the house.   
Joe seemed happy and all right till everyone but Shoe was out of sight. He fell to his knees with his face in his hand and sobbed.   
"Joe, it's okay. It's okay, kid. You don't have to cry." Shoe patted his back, trying to comfort him.   
"No, it's not okay!" He lifted his head back up with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. "What was I thinking? Why was I being so cruel?!" He smashed his fist on the roof floor.   
"Watch it! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Shoe stopped him from hitting the roof again. Joe jerked his arm away from her grip.   
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" The look at the expression on Shoe's face was sobering. Pure horror. Joe bit his lip…he was doing what he didn't want to do again. He sucked back the tears, regaining sanity. "Sorry." Scooting against the roof wall, he sighed in frustration. "You know what I realized a little while ago?"   
Shoe scrunch her nose and sat down next to him. "What is that, Joe?"   
Joe wiped his nose with his sleeve. "How disgusting of a person I am."   
Was she suppose to agree or disagree? Oh well, be honest indirectly. "It takes a lot to admit that."   
"I…I never realized what I was doing." He gritted his teeth in anger. "How could that be!"   
"I don't know."   
Joe stared at Shoe in the eye. "I looked into those girls' eyes, and their faces, and just looked at them…and I saw my daughters' faces. That's all I could see! Why didn't I ever see this before while the newsies were striking? Then I thought, what if it were my own children out there on the streets? What if they were the ones who was living day by day not knowing whether they'd have a dime to their name. I realized that and it pierced me in the heart like a knife. How could I be so cruel?"   
Shoe was nearly in tears. "You were blinded by power, Joe." Joe nodded in agreement. "Now that you know wha' you was doin', whatcha gonna do about it?"   
Joe held back another sob. "I have to fix this mess…now." 


	4. I Have Found the Answer

The door opened to a carriage in front of the World building. Denton, Snoddy, and Pie Eater emerged from it, and proceeded inside the building. A man behind a desk stopped them in the lobby.   
"Sir…"   
"Bryan Denton from the Sun. I'd like to talk with Mr. Seitz."   
The man behind the desk stared unsurely. "Do you have an appointment? And why are these street rats with you?"   
"I assure you good Sir that these are my apprentices. No, I do not have an appointment. I'm an acquaintance of Mr. Seitz." The tone in Denton's voice was becoming more on the edge. He'd met Seitz for a brief moment once at a party Pulitzer threw for all the newspaper companies, but they didn't know each other personally.   
The male secretary looked suspiciously at Denton and the two 'street rats'. They all seemed to be nervous, but he called for Seitz to confirm the three.   
"Who wants to see me, Frederick?" Seitz asked, appearing from the stairs. His face looked worn like he hadn't sleep in a couple days. Pie stared at him, interested in counting the new wrinkles around Seitz's eyes.   
"These gentlemen would like to have a word with you." He waved his hand over to the guest. "The man claims to be Bryan Denton from the Sun."   
Seitz took a good look at him and realized it was the real Bryan Denton. "Ah yes, Mr. Denton, what brings you by?" He glanced at the two boys along side the Ace War Correspondent, and had a feeling they were newsies by their demeanor.   
Denton had finally built up more confidence. "I need to talk to you in concern of Mr. Pulitzer."   
The older man didn't know what Denton wanted to know. Everyone in the entire city already had heard intense details about Pulitzer falling into a coma. But something made him trust that Denton was there on pure reasons, not just newspaper related.   
"Follow me." Snoddy and Pie, who had stood there as still as they could be not to cause any trouble, walked timidly up the stairs and down winding hallways to a fairly large office about five stories up. Seitz sat behind the oak desk as Denton pulled up a chair from the wall. "You boys can sit on the couch if you'd like."   
"Thank you" Snoddy said faintly, as the two made their way to the multi-colored sofa.   
"Now, Mr. Denton, I don't exactly know why you're here. I have a feeling that those two are newsies." Seitz nodded his head in the direction of the boys. "If this is a phony scheme to make me take pity on the newsies, I'm sorry but my hands are tied with that. If this is about getting the inside scoop on Pulitzer's condition, I would like you to leave now."   
Denton cracked a smile of ease after Seitz finished his speech. "I can inform you that we're here on personally business rather than newspaper stories or a compromise. We need something very rare."   
"And what is that, Mr. Denton?"   
"A picture of Mr. Pulitzer at around the age of fourteen."   
The request was a rare one indeed for Seitz. He scrunched his face up in confusion. "Why would you want that?"   
"It's…" Denton stalled to find an answer. "It's a little complicated. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
Seitz leaned in, clamping his hands together and rested his elbows on his desk. "Try me."   
  
******************  
  
"Joe, where are we goin'?!" Shoe yelled, trying her best to fall in step with Joe, but he was walking too fast for her to catch up.   
He replied, not even looking back. "To the World Building! I have to finish this before it gets too out of hand."   
Shoe stopped in her tracks. "The Woild Building?! How the heck are you gonna get in there without them kickin' your rear to the curb?!"   
Joe realized she had stopped, and he stopped as well. "I have a plan."   
"Oh really?" Shoe looked fishy at him. "And you just so happen to come up with a plan from the time we left the goils' lodgin' house till now? In all of…five minutes?" Oh yeah, she was testing him.   
"Yes." Joe nodded, bluntly.   
Shoe blinked. He sounded sure of himself. "Okay. How can I doubt the mind of the biggest newspaper in New Yawk!" She notice Joe smiled slightly at that.   
They continued on till they reached the World Building. There was one problem they did have……sneaking in.   
"So, how we gonna get into the joint?" Shoe asked eagerly, full of hope that Joe's plan would work.   
"I don't know."   
"Whatcha mean you don't know, Mister 'I got a plan'!" She planted her hands on her hips, a little pissed now. "Dontcha have like a back door 'er something we can get into?"   
Joe shook his head. "No, there's only one way in and one way out."   
Shoe sighed in frustration. They stood there for a few minutes on the corner thinking. "Y'know, if we had a diversion then we could slip in without anyone knowin'." She finally said.   
"HA! That's brilliant!" A broad smile grew on Joe's face. "Come on."   
He pulled Shoe along to the front of the building. She'd never been that close to it before. The World was so big!   
"Now wha's the diversion?"   
"You are."   
"HUH?" Shoe looked at Joe like he was crazy. "There ain't no way!"   
"It's not that hard, okay? All you do is distract Frederick, who's the secretary, and I'll slip upstairs to get to my office."   
"Sounds more complicated then you're makin' it out to be. Can't we go get Mush 'er Snoddy 'er someone to help?!"   
Joe shook his head. This was more difficult then trying to get Shoe to believe he was the Joseph Pulitzer!   
"We need to do this now. There's no time to go get any of the other newsies."   
She peered through his seedy eyes that looked almost pleading by now. He couldn't be resisted. "All right, I'll do it. But, if I get sent to the Refuge and you don't come to get me out, I'll have every newsie from heah to Joisey City to soak you!" Shoe had slightly forgotten that he wasn't really a boy and blushed at the threat she just gave.   
"Thanks." Joe smiled, and for once, he seemed happy.   
The two planned out just how they'd work out this plan. After a few minutes, they were ready. Both of them walked causally up to the front doors. Shoe took a deep breathe.   
"Are you ready?" Joe asked.   
She nodded, and slipped into the building. Frederick, the secretary guy, spotted her right away.   
"Hey, what are you doing in here?!"   
Shoe managed to crack a grin then ran into an unknown room to her. Frederick took off in pursuit of her. Joe peeked in the door. No one was there in the lobby. It was now or never, he ran in and started up the long way to his office. 


	5. Finally, I am made a new

"Oh…my…goodness…" Pie trailed off, totally in shock. Denton held a corner-tattered photograph of Joe has a boy that Joe keep in a frame in his office. Snoddy was too stunned to say anything. Seitz stood there, wondering what exactly did this reaction mean.   
"I'm guessing this is what Joe looks like?" Denton asked.   
Snoddy finally regained his bearings, and nodded. "Yeah, that's him. For sure."   
Denton turned to Seitz. "Then Mr. Seitz, Joseph Pulitzer isn't in a coma. He has somehow been turned into a boy."   
"What? I saw him with my own eyes! His body lying on his bed, unconscious and breathing. How is this possible?"   
"I don't know, sir. But, I do know Joe is Pulitzer and this pic'tah proves it" Snoddy replied.   
"I'd like to see this kid myself before I rule my decision."   
Just then, the office door flew open to reveal a very out of breath Joe. Seitz's mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. He glanced at Joe then back at the picture over and over.   
"It can't be…"   
Joe found his eyes on his second in command. "Seitz."   
"Joe, how'd you get up heah?" Pie asked, advancing toward the boy.   
He looked up at Pie. "I slipped in after Shoe got Frederick away from the lobby. I knew this was the only way I could come prove myself. What are you two doing here?"   
"We came to prove you were the real thing too" Snoddy replied, taking the picture from Denton and putting it up to Joe. It was unmistakable.   
"This can't be! It's totally impossible!" The ever-so-calm Seitz finally found his tongue, lashing out. "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you and why are you impersonating Joseph Pulitzer?!"   
"Shut your mouth, SEITZ! I am Joseph Pulitzer! And if you want proof, here it is. Go to my bookshelf in the wall over there." He pointed to the other side of the office. Seitz sported a dazed expression, but headed over to the bookshelf anyway. "Now remove the middle four books on the fourth level. There will be a safe that holds my paperwork." The second in command did as he was told. Sure enough, there was a safe located right in that spot.   
Seitz turned back in total shock. Joe grinned, smugly. "The combination is my birth date: 4-10-47. Open it." The safe opened, and Seitz turned with eyes widened almost as big as the moon.   
"Chief?"   
Joe sighed. "You doubted me?"   
"I didn't!" Snoddy came out of no where.   
He turned to the only one who actually believed him through out anything, even when he was being a real piss ant. "And I thank you for that Snoddy. Now I have to get back into my body, so, I can stop this strike."   
Pie Eater and Snoddy exchanged worried glance. What if Joe would go back to being the mean, old man he always was and rip off the newsies? Joe noticed this, and told them differently.   
"You don't have to worry, boys. I'm stopping this strike in your advantage. I could never be that cruel again. I may be a hot head, but I can't be cruel." Joe threw them a warm smile.   
Seitz was even more surprise ((and overjoyed)) to hear this. He was fixing to say something when Joe interrupted.   
"Now I need to figure out how to get back to my old self!"   
  
*****************  
  
Joe, Seitz, Snoddy, Pie Eater, and Denton stepped in the room of the Pulitzer residence. Pultizer's wife had fainted from the impact of the news. His daughters were visiting the stables at the moment. Joe nearly gasped at the sight of his body lying there and him out of it. Snoddy and Pie gagged.   
"Eww…that's just disturbing" Pie remarked.   
Joe sucked in a sob, and fell to his knees at the side of the bed. "Now what do I do?"   
Snoddy put a consoling hand on his new friend's shoulder. "We'll figure out a way. It'll be okay, Joe."   
"Thanks. Can I be alone for a while?"   
Everyone present in the room - left. Joe stared at his body with glassed eyes. It was too much to bear. He swirled around to have his back to the bed, continuing to sob. He turned his attention to the ceiling, but was staring at something much……higher.   
"You know I have learned my lesson. I don't ever want to be the man I was. I want to be new, never being a tyrant again."   
He fell back into sobs then glanced behind him at the bed to see his body gone! Joe jumped to his feet in panic, but realized he felt taller.   
Something was definitely different. He ran to the mirror across the room to find he was back in his old body. He touched his face, feeling the course hair of his beard then his glasses.   
Joe couldn't help, but smile. "It's me…I'm back…I'm back!" He ran out the room to find his accompanies waiting for him.   
"Chief!" Seitz yelled, astonished.   
"Seitz!" Joe ran over to shake his second in command's hand. "It's good to be back!" Then he turned to the other three in the area. Snoddy was the first he approached.   
"You, my boy, I will never forget. Even when I was being my selfish self, you didn't faultier."   
Then he switched to Pie Eater. Pie hung his head, almost in shame. "As for you……I like your spirit, but you really need to watch your mouth before you speak."   
That made Pie blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, I get that a lot."   
"And I really need to thank…" Joe paused. He had just remember Shoe was probably still being a distraction for him. "Oh no, I think we should go find Shoe. She might be in the House of Refuge by now."   
"What?!" Snoddy and Pie exclaimed together.   
Denton stepped in. "I'll go ahead to the Refuge to see if she was caught while you boys go look at her usual places."   
"All right, Denton." Snoddy nodded.   
The two newsies and Denton hurried out of the house 'er uh…more like mansion leaving Joe and Seitz by themselves.   
"Come on, Seitz, we have business to take care of." 


	6. You Must Not Worry Anymore, Everything W...

"And there I was, standing face to face with the meanest lookin' guy in that buildin', but I stood there unscared then I kicked his rear all the way to Joisey" Shoe told the pile of newsies at Tibby's. They were hanging on her ever word even though they knew it probably wasn't true.   
"Whoa, Shoe, you musta been very brave" Mush commented, totally believing her story as a child would.   
Shoe smiled, coolly. "Ya dang right! I was not scared a bit."   
Just then, the bell on the door rang and there stood Pie and Snoddy. They caught sight of Shoe.   
"So, there you are!" Snoddy said.   
"She looks like she's been spoutin' her mouth off 'bout something pretend in her make-believe world" Pie stated.   
"Shut up, Pie" Shoe yelled, hurling a roll at him.   
Snoddy made his way to the center of the newsies pile which was thinning out. "I guess Denton is finding out right now that you're not in the Refuge."   
"Where's Joe? What's been goin' on behind me back?" Jack came out of no where.   
"He's in his old body again" Pie replied, sitting down and grabbing the first piece of food he saw on a plate.   
Jack scratched his head. "Huh?"   
"Turns out Joe really was Pulitzer" Snoddy told him.   
Shoe's mouth fell open. "He was?!"   
Snoddy nodded. "Yep."   
"I really don't know wha's goin' on heah, but wha's goin' on?!" Mush asked, puzzled on what this all meant.   
Shoe placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'll explain later, baby." Mush frowned, so, Shoe gave him a kiss on the cheek and that made everything better.   
Before anyone else could say anything, the door bell rang again. The newsies found a tall, balding man walking in. He peered around somewhat timidly.   
"Is this where the newsies of Manhattan reside?" he asked, to anyone who would listen. He was barely heard, because his voice was so soft.   
Jack stood up. "Yeah, that's us."   
"My name is Jonathan. I work for Mr. Pulitzer. He told me to report to you children that he wants ever newsboy and newsgirl in the limits of his distribution center to meet at the World Building."   
Shoe smiled, jumping up. "I bet he's gonna call off the strike! I need to go get the goils! C'mon, Mush!" She yanked Mush from the table and flew out the door.   
"I guess we should be gettin' everyone else there too" Jack said, taking charge.   
  
***************  
  
All the newsies who sold The World newspapers were waiting in front of the World Building to find out what was going on. Even newsies from different boroughs that were involved in the strike had heard the news and came to join in. The Manhattan newsies were at the top of the crowd though. Pulitzer appeared from behind the wooden doors, and a loud gasp came over the crowd. Snoddy, Pie, and Shoe were the only ones with a knowing smile on their faces. The crowd grew silent.   
"Newsies……my name is Joseph Pulitzer, owner of The World. You may have heard that I had fallen into a coma a few days prior, but I am all right now. In those few days, I was not in my own body, but in the body of a boy's. This may sound unheard of to you all, but it is true. Believe me or not, I learned a hard lesson about you children. Now I know what you go through, and I would like to say I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I have decided to call off the rise of my newspapers. Instead, I will use my money to build more lodging houses and improve the remaining ones for all the homeless children in New York City. I will also build an education center for whoever would like an education. This is all I want to say for now. Thank you for everything, you know who you are."   
Before Pulitzer turned to walk back into his building, he gave Shoe a quick 'thank you' thumbs up. The crowd started to murmur. Was this the same Pulitzer? Apparently not!   
Spot Conlon made his way to Jack. "Wha' was that about?! And wha' did he mean by bein' in a boy's body?! Is he mad in the head?"   
Jack cracked a smile at his friend then burst into laughter. "You remember that new newsie a mine that insulted you  
then you kicked his butt?"   
Spot nodded. Jack pointed to where Pulitzer had been standing. "That was him."   
"Where?" Spot asked, frazzled.   
Jack was trying to keep in his snickers. "The fearless Spot Conlon kicked the mighty Joseph Pulitzer's butt."   
Spot snapped his head to look Jack in the eye. "Naw. You can't be serious?!"   
Shoe came up behind him, placing her hands sharply on Spot's shoulders - making him jump. "Believe it! You're never gonna live this down, Spottie boy!" She let out a cackle then took off running with Spot hot on her heals.   
"Don't evaer call me that, Shoegoil!" Spot screamed. Jack peered around the crowd that had started to walk off to begin their lives once again.   
Snoddy and Pie Eater came up to join him on the walk back to the lodging house.   
  
***********  
  
Joe stared down from his office high in the sky. He could barely make out his newsie friends heading off in different directions, going back to their regular lives. He'd miss them, but would never forget the hardest lesson of his life. He turned to his office, and gazed at his framed photograph of his family. It really was going to be okay.   
  
~*~  
  
*claps* Yay! I don't know why I like this fic so much. I sort of wrote it because I'm ((probably)) the only Newsies fanatic who likes Pulitzer. He's too cool! Anyways, thank you everyone who read this :) 


End file.
